


One Too Many Winchesters Here (Or is there)?

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23, Bottom Castiel, But no wincest, Crack and Angst, Dean Gets Involved Too, M/M, Multi, Top Sam, carver you are missing an important voice, is that a thing?, s10, this is totally realistic and idk why i dont write for the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has a cure for the mark, but it involves the two people who love Dean most doing the do with each other. Naturally, Dean is totally on board with the idea (or not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many Winchesters Here (Or is there)?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos. I have a baby and if I have time to write, I don't always have time to rewrite.

“I can cure the mark Dean, but there’s one non-negotiable fairly sizable condition.” Death’s bony hand curled around the narrow length of his scythe. Dean would need time for this…convincing. He wished Dean would not. The air in this strange bar was stifling, even for a creature like himself.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Dean asked, eyes narrowed. Death could feel the power of the mark, beating like a demon’s heart from where it scarred the Winchester boy’s arm.

“I need you to get Sam here,” Death said, a subtle curl to his lips.

Dean acted without hesitation, pulling his phone out and dialing. Death could feel only slivers of humanity, clinging to the monster before him.

“Sam,” Dean said icily. “I’m gonna send you directions where to meet me. I have a way to cure the mark.” Dean hung up, giving Sam no opportunity to reply. What lay ahead of them would be an interesting road even for boys that had traveled so many.

 

Dean perched on the countertop, grinning wickedly, as Sam walked into the bar. Sam tensed. For a man interested in a cure, he seemed to wear evil as easy as he wore his jacket. Dean turned his attention to Death, who stood nearby.

“Okay, so lay it on me. What’s the cure?”

Death looked at neither one of them. “You must have sex with the angel.”

“Wait- what?” Dean spat, flying off the countertop like he actually did have wings.

Death hardly seemed to notice because he was looking right at Sam.

“M-me?” Sam stuttered out, bewildered.

Dean curled that devilish lip. There were still lines of blood in the cracks on his hands. Cas’s blood for all Sam knew. “God, Sam,” Dean spat. “Stop trying to make Sastiel a thing.”

Again Death paid Dean no mind. “Yes, Sam. You?”

“WHAT?” Dean’s voice shook the line of shot glasses on the bar. “Dude, come on,” he said to Death. “I thought you were just gonna ask me to kill him.”

“What the hell?” Sam spat. God, he hated Dean like this.

Dean blinked a few times, looking legitimately confused. “You brought out your whole scythe,” he pronounces it like Sith lord then narrows his eyes, “ _sky-th, ski-thee, …_ your killing stick. Don’t blame me that I thought this was the direction we were heading in.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So you’d rather kill me, than me have sex with Cas?”

“Yeah.”

“Wonder why that is?” Sam was in no mood for this ridiculous ‘dibs’ thing Dean had on Cas. Like put-up or shut-up. His older brother was always such a baby about these things.

“I’mma frickin’ kill you anyway.” Dean shoved him. Sam shoved him.

“I’m going to kill you both if you don’t stop it,” Death said smoothly, not a hint of humor in his voice. “I brought the scythe”

“ _Ohh,”_ Dean said.

“Aw, he learned a new word,” Sam muttered.

Death glared at them. “I brought it out because it’s necessary for Sam and Cas’s copulation.”

“Say what now?” Now that one through Sam for an even bigger loop. He had no problem having sex with Cas if it would cure Dean. Hell, he’d marry Cas and buy a farm in rural Pennsylvania if it meant it would cure Dean.

“Is that what that curve is for?” Dean hissed. “Prostate pleasure.” Dean sighed. “Where are you on that whole Book of the Damned Rowena thing?”

Yeah. Dean could throw his little Cas temper tantrum another time. They had a legitimate way out of this, no bad consequences, they were gonna take it.

“Dean.” Sam sighed.

Dean shook his head. “Come on, there’s no way Cas would do this.”

“Let’s call him. We’ll need him here too,” Death said. Dean groaned and flopped down on barstool with a bit too much dramatic flair.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Cas. Cas answered immediately.

“Sam. Is everything all right? Did you find Dean?” came Cas’s shaking voice. He’d been so worried about him since he saw what Dean had done to him. What the mark had done to him.

“I did,” Sam said, “and I, uh, need you here.”

“On my way.”

 

Cas walked into the bar, his brow furrowed. Dean looked away quickly. He couldn’t bear to see him. To really look at him yet.

“Death?” Cas said.

“Hello, Castiel.”

“Dean, what’s going on?” Cas asked.

Dean didn’t look up at him. “Nothing. I think you should go back to what you were doing before.”

Cas just sighed. “Sam, I probably should’ve directed that question to you.”

“We have a safe cure for the mark, but it requires.”

Dean snorted. He did not want to hear this ridiculous shit again.

“Shut the fuck up, Dean,” Sam shouted.

Death jumped in with a quiet statement. “It requires for you, Castiel, and Sam Winchester to engage in-“

How could Dean just sit there while they talked about it like? Well, like it was some sort of business transaction? Like buying a fucking muffin!

“He wants you to fuck Sam. Or he wants Sam to fuck you. Either it’s fucking ridic-“

Cas didn’t miss a beat. “This will help?”

“ _Be_ trayal.” Dean pointed a finger at Cas. He was fucking losing it in every way at this point.

“Shut up Dean,” all three of them said in sync.

“Yes, Castiel,” Death continued. “It will help.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“By combining the two people who love Dean the most and my own power in the scythe, I can create enough energy to undo the curse.”

Cas nodded like that was perfectly normal. “OK. If Sam is willing, than I am too.”

Had Dean dropped into an alternate dimension? He “How about we return to the original idea of killing Sam? Then the rest of us go out for fro-yo. On me. Any topping you like.”

They all continued ignoring him like he wasn’t even there.

“I think I saw a motel not far from here,” Sam said. “Would that be okay with you, Cas?”

Cas swallowed. “Yes, Sam.”

“There’s one other thing,” Death’s voice was solemn.

“What?” Cas asked.

Death fixed his gaze on Dean, that powerful, universe-swirling gaze. “Dean you’ll need to be present.”

“HOLY FUCK NO!” Dean exploded.

Death stayed calm. “It won’t work if you are absent.”

But now, Sam and Cas were exchanging worried looks. Maybe they were finally catching up with reality and discovering how fucking bananas this whole thing was.

“Can I shut my eyes and scream LALALALA the whole time?”

Sam’s hand shot straight up. He looked like Hermione Granger, the damn idiot.

Death narrowed his eyes. “We don’t need to raise our hands here.”

Sam dropped his hand. “Right, sorry, just uh. How am I supposed to get it you know up with my psycho murderer brother watching?”

“Use your imagination, Sam.” Death hissed through his teeth and then mumbled, “I swear sometimes I should’ve let Lucifer kill you all.”

Dean paced, gripping his hands into his hair and muttering, “I’m not doing this. This is insane, and disgusting. I’m not watching my brother fuck an angel.”

“Dean.” Cas stepped forward and this time Dean didn’t think to look away. Cas walked…he walked _wrong._

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

Cas looked behind him. “What?”

“You’re limping.”

Cas straightened up. “It’s nothing.”

A rush of rage shot through Dean. Cas was angel; he shouldn’t be permanently broken. “It’s not nothing. What the hell? Who did this?”

Sam was at Cas’s side in an instant, staring Dean down “YOU. You fucking did it, Dean. Or did you forget?”

Dean’s stomach dropped to his feet. For the first time since Charlie died, the mark was nearly quiet. Dean couldn’t breathe. What had he done?

“Sam. It’s o-“ Cas whispered.

Sam laid a hand between Cas’s shoulder blades. “No. It’s not okay. If this is what you want to be fine. I’m done trying to stop you.”

Dean grit his teeth together and then spat, “Where the fuck is this stupid motel?”

 

 

Cas stood near the foot of the motel bed, trying to hide his shaking. Sam was standing by Death and he leaned in and asked, “How, uh, intense does this have to be? I mean is this more of a-“

“Wham-bam-thank you man kind of situation.” Dean finished for him, flopping down a squeaky old chair near the window.

The words _wham_ and _bam_ made Cas a little afraid of what was about to happen to him. But he’d do it for Dean.

Death shook his head. “It will be most effective as an expression of your love for Dean.”

“Eww,” Sam recoiled.

“Not like that, Sam. Just – it should be taken seriously, that is all.” Dean leaned his scythe against the wall. “I will be back soon.”

Death turned and walked from the motel room. The door shut with a final thud that made Cas shiver.

Sam pulled off his jacket and let it fall on the floor as he walked toward Cas. Cas had never paid that much attention to how Sam looked, but he was tall and had nice hair and his hands looked a lot like Dean’s. He was attractive. Cas was more interested in the male form than the female form, though he appreciated them both. He could do this. Anything for Dean.

Still, a lump formed in his throat and Sam came to be inches away from him. “Sam, I’m –“

“That’s all right, man,” Sam said. Cas let him push the two jackets from his shoulders. “I’ve got you.”

Cas could feel Sam shaking as he backed Cas onto the bed with wide, strong hands and a long, lean body. His hair fell down into his face. Cas could feel his heart like a hammer in his head as Sam pressed their clothed bodies together.

Sam ran his nose along Cas’s neck to his ear, breathing hot and heavy. Dean shifted in his chair. “I’m sorry I’m not him,” Sam whispered in Cas’s ear quiet enough Dean couldn’t hear. “Maybe we should get under the covers,” Sam continued.

They shoved the covers down just enough to slide underneath them, keeping Sam on top of Cas. Sam’s hands were quick, but sure as he removed his own clothes and Cas’s too, letting the pieces of fabric fall to the sides of the bed. All except Sam’s jeans. He grabbed those, pulled something out of the pocket and then tossed them aside.

He flipped up the covers and then sunk down underneath them. Before Cas could register what was happening, Sam sucked the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth.

“Sam!” Cas shouted without thinking. As Sam sucked, licking up and down the shaft, fast and then soft. Cas’s eyes met Dean’s who was just staring back at him. Eyes wide, like he’d seen a ghost.

He heard the click of a plastic bottle and then felt one of Sam’s large fingers press against his hole. Sam slid in quickly. Cas nearly jumped off the bed. He’d never had anything in there and, all of a sudden, Sam Winchester (wrong Winchester, wrong Winchester) had a whole finger inside him, fucking in and out slowly, teasing pleasure through him and Cas didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have time to worry about it because Sam was fucking him with another finger, and occasionally sucking at his balls.

Sam’s strong hands flipped him over easily and he pressed up on Cas’s knees. “Are you ready, Cas?”

Cas felt like stone, like panicking stone, if that could exist.

Sam kissed his spine and ran his dick over Cas’s entrance, just soft, little swipes.

Sam bent over him and whispered in his ear, “You’ll need to relax for me. Cas please. Let me in.”

Cas flat-out lost it. Those words, those words were ones he’d dreamed of and they were coming out of the wrong Winchester’s mouth and the right Winchester was watching him, and seeing him give himself to Sam, and Dean would never want him now. Dean would hate him now.

Cas thrashed against Sam. “No, no. no. Stop, Sam. Stop I _can’t._ ”

Sam backed off. “What? I’m sorry, Cas. What’s wrong?”

Cas didn’t know what to say. What to think. He had two words and he used them on the right Winchester, “Dean, please.”

It wasn’t until Dean came and knelt beside Cas, wiping tears from Cas’s eyes, that he even noticed he’d started to cry.

Trembling, Dean stroked back Cas’s hair. Something felt _different._ “Cas, can you do this for me? You don’t have to, but I can already feel it – what’s happening.”

A flood of warmth filled Cas. “Dean, you’re, you’re you.”

Dean half-smiled. “Yeah. For now…I’m right here while this happens, okay? I’m with you.”

“I’m not doing this, if he doesn’t want to. I _can’t,”_ Sam said, backing off even further from Cas.

“It’s not,” Cas buried his face in the pillow. “I just don’t want Dean to hate me.”

Dean ran his hand softly across Cas’s cheek, the same hand that had just hurt him. “I’ll love you if you do this…and I will love you if you don’t.”

“Sam,” Cas declared. No longer afraid because Dean was right here with him. Like he should be. “I’m ready.”

Sam looked briefly to Dean and Dean just nodded once before grabbing Cas’s hand.

Cas hadn’t looked at Sam’s cock, but as he felt it press against his hole, he knew how big it was. Cas’s body told him to squirm away from it, but Sam had him firmly and started sinking into him, stretching him out. Overwhelming as he went inch by inch deeper. Pleasure pooled inside him, hardening his dick. The sensation scared him.

“Dean, Dean, I-“ he stuttered.

“Shh, I know,” Dean leaned their foreheads together. “You can enjoy it. I don’t mind.”

Sam was all the way inside Cas now, his balls against Cas’s ass. Cas felt incredibly, unbelievably full. He wished it was Dean, of course, but Sam was kind and his friend and Dean was here with him.

Sam gasped for breath. “We’ve done a lot of weird fucking shit, Dean. This is at the top.”

“Don’t I know it?” Dean said. “This is God’s payback for that Crowley and triplets thing.”

“What?” Cas asked,

“Don’t,” Dean kissed his cheek. “Later.”

Cas smiled. He was okay with later.

“I’d gotta fuck you for real now, Cas, okay?” Sam said.

Cas nodded. Sam gripped Cas’s thighs and pulled him back hard as he pressed in. Cas nearly shouted with the sheer intensity of it. He’d never felt anything like it, but he bit down the loud noises. Still, he couldn’t control the small ones.

Dean was kissing Cas’s fingers, rubbing his stubbled cheek along his hand. “God, the way you whimper, baby. Gorgeous.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned. He was lost for words as Sam fucked into him, and he felt it all over him, through every inch of him.

“Yeah. When this is over I’m gonna take you to the beach, how’s that sound? Just me and you – little house by the water.”

“Yes, Dean. Yes,” Cas shouted, the desire built on Sam’s thrusts mixing with his true need for Dean.

“Am I gonna need Death to put up one of those walls again?” Sam said with a defeated sigh.

“Sam, shut up,” Dean snapped, but Cas could tell it was more good-natured, and that made him give into this moment even more. He’d always wanted to be a Winchester. This seemed like a weird way to become one and yet, that’s exactly what it seemed was happening.

Sam changed positions a little, pulling Cas’s ass up higher. “Jesus, Cas you’re tight.”

“Never done this before,” Cas said.

Sam laughed. “Me either.”

“Sam, are you straight?” Dean asked.

“I think so…I’m feeling confused at the moment. Because this is.”

Cas tossed his arm back and gripped on to the headboard, feeling wild and wanting. He couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“Goddamn, Castiel,” Sam growled and his thrusts came harder. It was all Cas could do not to go totally limp under him.

“Super straight,” Dean snorted. “Clearly.”

Cas couldn’t stop himself from moving back with Sam, from twisting in just the right way so the head of his dick slammed against Cas’s prostate. He wanted to scream, but he just kept making small, little broken noises. Sam didn’t so much feel the need to be quiet all of a sudden.

“Oh, _shit,_ Cas. Yeah. Just like that. God, you feel good.”

Dean frowned. “That’s really not the way to keep me from wanting to kill you, Sammy.”

“Right, sorry.”

Cas looked over to make sure Dean wasn’t really upset but Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, whatever. Enjoy it because this is a one time deal.”

“What do you want, Cas?” Sam breathed against Cas’s ear.

“Dean,” came Cas’s instant reply. Dean dipped down and kissed Cas for the first time, licking into his mouth. Dean pulled away against with a soft peck.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sam said. “I meant faster or slower.”

 _Oh._ “Slower…deeper.”

Sam did as he was told, drawing out and then fucking all the way back in at a perfect mind-dizzying pace.

“Yes. Like that,” Cas groaned.

Dean gripped Cas’s hair, startling him. “The things I’m gonna do to you, Cas, when it’s my turn. You have no idea. Gonna fill you up, baby, and then eat you out, stick my tongue deep in that tight little-”

Suddenly, Cas was yanked up onto his knees, sitting backwards on Sam’s lap and facing out toward Dean. The new position curled desire through him like a wildfire.

“Shit, Sam. What the hell are you doing?” Dean spat.

“Giving you a reason to keep your mouth shut.”

Dean’s eyes went right to Cas’s dick. Cas looked down at himself. At eight inches of cut, red, swollen cock. His – that Dean was looking at like it was a juicy cheeseburger.

“Cas, holy shit, Cas, can I?”

Cas shook with the thought of it. Of Dean’s mouth around him. “Dean, Please,” he begged. Cas leaned back against Sam, who nuzzled his nose into Cas’s hair. Dean swallowed him down just like Sam had done earlier, but this was Dean and Dean’s sucks were sure and strong, desperate, wet and needy. Cas was shattering.

“Oh, oh yes. I never thought- always wanted – this is- _Dean._ ” Cas was limp, held up only by two Winchester brothers.

“I’m getting there,” Sam panted.

“M-me too.” Cas barely managed. Dean sucked even harder, staring up at him with beautiful eyes as Sam buried himself in Cas’s ass over and over and over. It built and built and built until it was way too much to ever manage, until he thought he’d explode. “Close, close. Too close. Holy, yes, oh God, I’m gonna – fuck – DEAN!”

Cas came down Dean’s throat in rush of intensity like drowning in a star and he felt Sam follow him, spurting hot deep inside him.

Gasping for air, Cas barely noticed Death’s Scythe start to shake. It lifted off the ground and then exploded with bright, white light. A second later it was gone.

“What the hell?” Sam shouted, still buried, thought softening, inside Cas.

“It’s … it’s gone.” Dean stared down at this bare arm and then up at Cas and Sam, grinning happily ear to ear. “Guys, it’s gone. I can feel it and it’s look it’s gone.” Dean frowned suddenly. “I’m so sorry, both of you. I’m-“

“Later, Dean,” Sam said.

Cas hissed as Sam pulled out of him. “I’m gonna – thanks Cas. You were – thanks.”

“Of course, Sam.”

Sam yanked on his clothes as fast as he could, and he was out the door.

Something hot and wet pooled out of him. Cas flushed. Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist.

“What is it, Cas? What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Nothing. I um-“

“ _Cas.”_

Cas sighed. They didn’t need more secrets, but he was so embarrassed. “Your brother’s…ejaculate is…leaking. Out of me.”

“Oh,” Dean jumped to his feet. “We’ll get you cleaned up. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not that. I didn’t want you to… I didn’t want to remind you.”

Dean smiled softly at Cas and Cas felt love bubble in his chest, warm and sweet. “It’s fine. I’m gonna get you a washcloth.”

A few moments later, Dean came back from the bathroom with a wet white cloth. Cas noticed a bulge between his legs. After all that, Cas should probably return the favor.

“Dean, you’re-“

Dean looked down at his own erection. “You don’t even worry about that. Lay down, spread your legs for me.”

Cas did as he was told and Dean gently, softly, lovingly, wiped the drying come from Dean’s body. It wasn’t even Cas or Dean’s come and Dean didn’t seem to mind. He was just here with Cas – completely here with him.

“Oh, Dean,” he sighed as Dean paid extra attention to his rim. Dean leaned down and kissed it softly. He licked gently at the hole for a few moments and then looked up through his lashes at Cas.

“Can you forgive me?” Dean whispered.

“For, for what?”

“You know for what.”

Oh, right. That…in the bunker. This now permanent limp – at least Rowena said it would be permanent.

“It wasn’t you.”

Dean sighed. “I’m so sorry. It makes me sick.”

Cas sat up and pulled Dean toward him, wrapping his arms around him. Where Dean had always belonged. “It was the mark, and the mark is gone. And Dean, I forgive you. I love you. I will love you always.”

The motel door opened. “Sorry to interrupt.” Death barged in and picked up his scythe. “I shall need that back. Now carry on.”

Cas smiled brightly. Carry on, indeed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
